This Rose Has Many Thorns
by Theatre of Dreamers
Summary: Hired Assassins are trying to murder Ciela Phantomhive! Sebastian is on his guard while a question circles his head constantly, "Who is the employer?" While his back is turned when searching for answers what will happen to his young Mistress? (Character gender change) I don't know what else will happen in the story so ratings may go up. WARNING! contains abuse and murder.
1. Prologue: Wake up Mistress!

*Waves* Hey fellow Fanfictioner's/Reader's

Woohoo! Finally got my own account and have written the prologue to my first story I hope you like it :D

Anyway best not dilly dally, hope you enjoy :3

Authors POV

The room had a comfortable silence, after a while the only sounds that could be heard were the smooth rustles of fine cotton sheets and the light breathing of the lonely slender girl in the middle of the vast bed. This girl is Ciela Phantomhive, her slightly curled long dark blue hair was cascading down her slight form and reaching out to the two satin covered pillows either side of her head. Her pale shoulders that are hidden behind cotton are now peeking just past the huge wave of bed sheets which looked as if it was about to engulf her tiny figure. Ciela is a very beautiful young lady, she has soft facial features such as her petite nose, soft, slightly curved mouth and her small pointed chin, these all made her look like a very young child but in fact she had turned fifteen months ago, the only thing that stops you from thinking she is just an adorable little girl is the tightening of her face and a hardened expression that she wore constantly, she also has dark circles under her eyes, showing evidence of her lack of sleep. This is Ciela Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company, also commonly known as the "Queens Watch Dog" and a lady with a very dark secret.

Sebastian's POV

I was pushing the dinner trolley that held the young Mistress' freshly made breakfast, the daily newspaper and morning tea, today's blend being her favourite which is Earl Grey tea, made with extra tea leaves for an added flavour, she was never fond of weak tea, I gradually made my way up to the young madam's Bedroom, I knocked with the index finger of my gloved hand and opened the Bedroom door to wheel in her breakfast. I stop the trolley by her bedside table then I turn to then fling open the rouge curtains of her very large window, instantly hearing a disgruntled groan behind me, it appears that the young Mistress is now awake, six o'clock sharp every morning.

The young Mistress turned her body away from the light invading her room, "five more minutes Sebastian" she tells me in her grumbled voice.

"My lady, we do not have time to waste today, you have a meeting with the Manager of the Funtom Company at seven, have tutoring from eight until two, here we have the invitation to Baroness Le Fleur's summer ball that she hosts every year and lastly you have Dance and Music which will be taught to you by Miss Mackay which will start at four and end at six" I tell her matter of factly. "On another note my lady, today's breakfast is a choice of smoked salmon with lemon on toast, butter or jam scones or the fruit salad, which would you like to choose?" I ask.

"Salmon... oh and burn the invitation, I cannot stand parties" she said breifly as she sat up leaning on the head board of her bed. Her pale chest showing through the opening of her nightwear

"Good choice my lady, and might I be so bold to say that if you keep turning down invitations then you would appear rude... here is your tea" I pass the white and blue China cup smoothly to her by the small plate the cup is nestled on.

" I don't care about social standards just get rid of the invitation."

"Very well my Lady" I said whilst disintegrating the letter with a flick of my wrist and a slight flame from my fingertips.

"This tea smells familiar, Earl Grey" Ciela said with an air of confidence.

"Your nose is very keen today my Lady" I said with a slight smirk forming on my lips.

She hummed in acknowledgement of what I said, paying no attention to me as she delicately sipped her tea and slowly ate her breakfast.

As soon as she had finished I took the dishes from her and placed them upon the trolley, I then walk to the other side of the bed to then help my Mistress get changed.

She shifted over to where I was kneeling and took off the sheets that were still grappling onto her. This made things a lot easier for unchanging. For her night wear, instead of a full length nightgown she wears an old stiff collared cotton shirt that is two sizes too big for her, it covered her torso and most of her thigh and most of the buttons are never done up because she gets hot at night, or so she tells me, also she never wears anything other than that shirt because she insists that all the fabric from a nightgown constricted her movement when she rolled about in bed.

I remove her shirt and get to dressing her, I ignore the shivers she gives when the air licks at her skin, I help the young Mistress into her underwear and corset which is tightened for the perfect thin waist and minimal breathing space. Then I pick her outfit which shall be her dark green dress with a military coat design on it, it's no wonder the young Mistress had grown rather attached to that dress, I slip the dress onto the young madam and button up the back and adjusted the black satin ribbon around the waist tying it into a bow at the back of the dress. I then slipped on her black leather heeled ankle boots with the shiny buckle.

I grab her brush which was waiting for me on her bedside table and start slowly combing through her hair.

"Madam? how would you like your hair done today?" I ask while smoothing out her hair with her brush, delicately brushing so I don't accidentally pull her hair when met with a knot.

"Just leave it down today" she said plainly.

"Very well then" I said placing her brush back on her bedside table and releasing her very long hair, it was so long it reached just above her thighs.

"Sebastian, cancel the Dance lesson today, it is nothing but a nuisance and write a letter to Baroness La Fleur saying I cannot come to the party due to some unforeseen illness" Ciela commanded.

"But Madam can you not reconsider this decision? Surely you must understand the importance of the party, people will think you most antisocial and that will reflect badly on your name and status as a Lady" I said sternly.

"I said don't care about pleasing others Sebastian, just cancel the damn party, I mustn't have to tell you twice!" she commanded me, I had no choice but to do her bidding, I am her loyal servant after all, so I decided to make a compromise to please her.

"Very well young Mistress, but if I am to cancel the party you must do your Dance lesson, your dancing skills aren't exactly going to improve on their own" I said politely.

"Very well, but I seem to do fine at social events by not dancing" Ciela said exasperated.

"Not accepting offers to dance is just as damaging to your status as not accepting invitations to parties, you shouldn't be stuck to the wall just because you cannot dance" I told her in such a way that told her she has not choice in the matter, I saw then that she had run out of patience.

"Sebastian we will not discuss this matter any further! Understood?"she said will a growl in her voice.

"Understood young Mistress" I said with a submissive sigh.

"Come along, we don't want to be late for the meeting" Ciela smiled mockingly.

Ciela walked to her thick mahogany Bedroom door, she stopped shortly before the door and turned her head to look at me but her back is still facing me, "get a move on Sebastian I would rather get everything done sooner rather than later." She said with a discontented sigh. "Yes my young Mistress" I said calmly whilst I smile and place my hand over my heart to then bow deeply towards my young Mistress.

I'm guessing the first thing you are thinking is that I describe how people say things too much and the fact it's very much like the first episode of Black Butler but it was the only way I could think of to get the story going XD well if you want me to change that and have a few "He/She said…" in there then just say so in a review I am open to constructive criticism.

I hope that you liked my "first time writing" writing skills :P  
See you in the next chapter :D


	2. Please Mistress, you must live!

**Glad to know somebody is paying attention to my story, I didn't want to leave this chapter just waiting around so I decided to upload it :)** **hope you enjoy :D**

**Just a heads up, this chapter involves a little Mistress on top of her Butler ;) oh and I put me in the story, I hope you don't mind, although I'm debating whether my character should be in more of the story than just this chapter... I'll let you decide :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji jeez quit asking ¬.¬**

Ciela's POV.

After talking to the manager of the Funtom Company about certain pay demands from workers and having finished two of my five lessons I had today it finally comes to English Literature. I sigh rather heavy heartedly, could this day get any more slow and boring? Sebastian who is now being my tutor instead of being my butler has now got his reading glasses on, they are thin rimmed and have a shiny chain that loops around his neck and is attached to the other side, Sebastian is now pointing to something written on the small black board we have in the study and talking about some book that I have been analysing. I turn my head to look outside the window, I could see Finny trying and failing to kill the weeds and tend to the garden, I sometimes wonder why I keep those idiots that are my servants around, the only one that is of use is my butler Sebastian although Tanaka can also be handy every once in a while.  
"So what do you suppose the writer is trying to tell us in this extract young Mistress?" Sebastian asked raising one eyebrow.  
"huh?" I replied in a very bored tone turning my head only slightly towards him so I could look at him.  
"Young Mistress will you please pay attention and restrain your mind from wandering off, your grades won't get any higher at this rate" Sebastian said whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.  
I didn't reply but Sebastian knew I was paying attention once my eyes kept looking at him, he sighed and turned around to keep teaching. After what felt like hours finally a booming gong sounded from the Study's Grandfather clock, Sebastian went away to make lunch.  
I leaned back into my high backed, deep purple study chair, I always liked this chair, the velvet feels great after being bent over a desk for so long. After a few moments of absent minded staring I got up to get my favourite book which was placed on one of the lower shelves so I could reach it.  
Once the said book was in my hands I wandered back to my chair, found my page where I placed my bookmark and proceeded to investing my time to go through at least a quarter of the book.

Sebastian's POV

As soon as the old Grandfather clock chimed to signal lunch time, I made my way towards the kitchen to prepare the young Mistress' lunch. I think something sweet will quench the young Madam's sweet tooth.  
As soon as I found my way towards the kitchen door I could hear the not so very elegant clashing and loud bangs that can only be guessed as Bard trying to cook with some barbaric technique. I look down and place my palm to my forehead, I open the door that lead to the kitchen and my eyes were greeted with Bard holding his flame-thrower as he calls it towards a rather fresh steak.  
"Bard!" I yell at him, hopefully this time I could get something through to that idiotic brain of his.  
"Haven't I told you countless times before? Do not use such a mediocre method in cooking, you only end up destroying the kitchen and I have to clean up your mess!" Throughout my outburst Bard flinched and stood frozen on the spot, after a minute or two he slowly started to turn around and looked at me with his eyes wider than dishes.  
"S-Sebastian when did you get here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour"  
I looked at the kitchen clock to see what the devil he was on about and it appears that it is running an hour late, I decided that I could use this to my advantage, you never know when Bard just might burn down the kitchen again. Speaking of Bard, the middle aged cook was still standing there waiting for my answer.  
"If you really want to know Bard, the young Mistress ordered me to cook her something sweet" I lied casually.  
"Also, why do you have another flame-thrower? I strictly remember destroying the other one you had" I asked him with my eyes squinted suspiciously.  
"Well..." Bard hesitated.  
"Well?" I asked impatiently.  
"Well, I was taught how to make these in the army"  
"That explains the countless number of them" I mumbled to myself.  
"Bard if another is made after I destroy this one I will not hesitate to ask the young Mistress to divide your pay check now please hand that contraption to me" I told him as I gave him my fake smile which was more threatening than my scowl, Bard knows that from experience.  
"Yes Sebastian" Bard said with his head Hung low  
"Good" I said with a more realistic smile on my face. As I took the contraption off Bard I took my pocket watch out from my suit, I had forty five minutes left to make Ciela's lunch, plenty of time to make a cheesecake brownie.  
After cooling the cheesecake rather rapidly I made my way back to the Study where Ciela still resides.  
"Young Mistress I have brought your lunch, today it is a cheesecake brownie, I hope it is to your liking" I placed her meal on her desk and gave her her utensils, she bookmarked the book she was reading and placed it to the side and then took a slice out of her lunch with her fork and tasted it, from the way her eyebrows raised I could tell she liked it, I stood by her to wait for her to finish her meal.

Ciela's POV

Perfect timing as per usual, Sebastian walked through the door and placed my meal before me and placed the knife and fork to the side of the plate, I placed my book to the side and picked up the fork to take a slice from the cheesecake brownie, as soon as I tasted the rich flavours on my tongue I really liked it, of course I never tell my butler that.  
As soon as I was done, Sebastian gathered the dishes and proceeded to walking out the door to get back to the kitchen to place the dishes to wash later, I decided to rest my eyes for a moment so I could catch some sleep before the next lesson which I believe is music.  
"Brilliant" I said sarcastically as sleep took over my mind.

Sebastian's POV

As soon as she was done I took the plate away and put the dishes in the kitchen. As soon as that was done I checked my pocket watch again, it read ten minutes to one, almost time for Miss Mackay to arrive. I made my way down the stairs towards the front door and sure enough a few minutes later there was a rather loud knock at the door.  
I opened the door to greet Miss Mackay who was indeed waiting there.  
"Good afternoon Miss Mackay, I hope the journey here wasn't too troublesome." I said in the most friendly tone I could muster.  
"It was fine Sebastian sweetie, just a short trip from London to here, it is only a few miles and the road is used by many people, I doubt anything could go wrong there and you know I don't mind seeing you again." She said with a grin on her face.  
"Now where is Ciela? We best get started a soon as possible, I love hearing Ciela in Music, such talent in a fine young lady." She said proudly.  
"Yes the young Mistress truly does sound lovely." I agreed with her still slightly annoyed at the new nickname that she had adopted me with. Miss Mackay does know how to annoy me to no end, I supposed it is because she loves to humour herself by dancing around men and I don't mean literally, she only does that for her career, if I didn't know better I would swear she is a Succubus.  
"Well Sebastian, I hope the three idiots aren't giving you too much trouble." Miss Mackay said jokingly.  
I chuckled knowing exactly who she meant.  
"Well once again I caught Bard trying to burn the Mansion down." I said with a very small smirk.  
"Ah, the flame-thrower and the steak stunt again, I should have guessed." She said in amusement.  
"Oh Sebastian?" She asked. "Would you mind dancing with Ciela in her Dance lessons today? Whilst doing a Ballet recital I sprained my ankle today but not too seriously but I'm afraid that teaching the Waltz to Ciela will not do well on the healing process, I have to not dance for about two weeks." She said rather sadly.  
"Of course I shall dance with Ciela for you and you can instruct Ciela from a chair if you would like."  
"That would be fantastic Sebastian, my driver won't be back until three anyway, also I'd rather not try to phone him." She said cheerfully.  
I never really knew how I grew to bare having a conversation with her. I suppose it was after she found Finny killing the garden again and giving him a very long and stern lesson on tending to the garden, watching Finny cowering under her gaze really was amusing. She then started to talk about how useless they are and then our conversations grew into friendly chatter but we never got close, I'm sure she would pounce on me if I ever let my guard down.  
As soon as I came out of my thought process I told Miss Mackay that she could wait in the Music Room whilst I went to retrieve the young Lady from the Study I could feel her eyes watching me as I walked away, I could only hazard a guess as to where she was looking. As I opened the doors I could see the young Mistress leaning against the back of her chair asleep.  
"Honestly Madam, this will only ruin your sleeping pattern." I say to myself a little hushed as I started to walk towards the young Mistress. As I got closer I could see a trickle of sweat on her forehead, her eyebrows furrowed and her muscles on her arms tensing. She was having a nightmare once again.  
As I stood in front of her I leant down and tried to shake the young Mistress awake. As soon as I touched her shoulder her eyes flew open and she suddenly grabbed my throat and pushed me, I fell backwards slightly surprised by her actions. She ended up straddling my waist whilst she still gripped my throat with a panicked look in her eyes and panting heavily.  
It only took a few seconds for the surprise to leave me.  
"Young Mistress?" I asked still rather hesitantly so as to not scare the young Madam again, the look on my face showed the young Mistress that I was unfazed by her actions.  
Her eyes seemed to focus on my face and she realised who I was, surprise suddenly entered her eyes.  
She got up quickly but gracefully and turned her back towards me, as I was leaning up still on the floor she said,  
"Don't ever wake me up like that again, that is an order! If I was in my bed I would have probably pulled my knife from under my pillow and slit your throat!" She said in an angry tone.  
I chuckled knowing that a human weapon could not kill me, she also knew that, so once I got up and brushed the wrinkles from my suit I said "Well, that would leave an awful mess now wouldn't it my Lady?"  
"Very much so" she replied.  
"Now young Mistress, Miss Mackay is waiting in the Music Room, shall we proceed to the next lesson?" I asked politely.  
"Very well, the sooner we get things done the better." She said irritated.  
I opened the door to let the young Madam out of the room and closed the door quietly behind us.

Ciela's POV

As soon as I was out of the door and was heading towards the Music Room, I couldn't help but think back to the embarrassing situation with Sebastian back in the Study, a Lady on top of her butler is very crude and should never happen again, I was trying to fight away the blush that was sneaking it's way onto my cheeks.  
Sebastian was still trailing behind me as I reached the large dark brown door that lead into the Music Room.  
Sitting with her lean legs crossed at the ankles and back very straight was my teacher Miss Jane Mackay, she is very tall, just a half a head under Sebastian and she has long dark brown hair that reached to the bottom of her spine which made her skin look paler than it really was and her dark green eyes complimented her dark pink lips. Her dress that she is wearing is a French Ballet dancer styled dress, it was a pale blue in colour and around the tutu that reached just past her knees is a black lace design that bunches up in one side and where it is bunched, three red roses are perched above the lace, she is also wearing opaque white tights and red satin ballet slippers on her feet. She never wore any make up because she believes natural beauty is true beauty, she has a fit whenever I wear makeup because she thinks it will 'ruin my face'.  
She looked at me with her eyes squinted slightly and a smile placed on her face, she is too happy sometimes.  
"Now Ciela, please excuse me for my attire, the Dance recital took longer than expected. Now for your lesson plan, for about fifteen minutes we shall do Music Theory, hopefully you can still remember what an accent over a note indicates" she said with a playful wink, she knows I need to work on my Music Theory.  
"Then we'll have half an hour of Violin, you still need to work on Canon in D major, you still have a few mistakes here and there, after that I think half an hour of vocal warm ups and singing Ave Maria in E flat Major, your pronunciation of certain words needs fixing up. After that lesson, forty five minutes of dancing the Waltz which Sebastian shall help you with because I cannot dance for another two weeks due to an injury I had earlier today."  
I look at her wide eyed, all that and after it all I have to dance with my butler?  
"What? You cannot expect me to dance with Sebastian... he's too tall." I made an excuse fast, this never fooled her  
"Oh come now Ciela, men will not become short for you to suit your convenience, also I am not that much shorter than Sebastian. Now, stop complaining, it's uncouth for a Lady to complain." She said impatiently.  
"Now let us start Theory." She said so as to finalize the argument.  
I walked over to sit on the chair next to hers and she proceeded to teach me about accents and glissando's and many other things, I then went to play Canon in D major on my Violin, she adjusted my position of holding the Violin and then taught me how to do the faster section that I always get wrong, after half an hour I had almost perfected it, Miss Mackay told me to keep practising so I could get better.  
We then started my warm ups which took about fifteen,minutes and started Ave Maria.  
"Ciela, don't forget about your O's when it comes to "ora pro nobis" remember it's pronounced as the "O" in 'HOT'." She stopped her Piano accompaniment as soon as I made the mistake so she could correct me.  
She is a very good teacher and she never gets impatient with me, she understands that people learn at different paces unlike my last teacher who said I was a "lost cause when it came to Music". After the half hour she said,  
"Now Ciela, time to dance" she grinned at me.  
"That was beautiful singing as always, you truly sound like a lovely Mezzo Soprano. Now Sebastian I hope you are ready."  
She looked towards Sebastian with a renewed glint in her eyes. Sebastian was sitting in a chair in the far corner listening to me.  
"Certainly" he replied calmly.  
"I just hope the young Mistress is also ready."  
"Of course I am." I said defensively as I crossed my arms.  
"Good." They both said in unison.  
Miss Mackay despite her injury glided towards a chair, sat down and suited herself up with her Violin.  
"I might as well be of some use by providing you with some Music instead of having it played on a record, it sounds nicer that way, oh and Sebastian, I think it is best while you are dancing to walk her through the steps, then we shall see how she does, if she makes a mistake we shall repeat the walk-through and then try again, I know well enough Sebastian that you are very good at this Dance."  
She sat up straight and placed her Violin skilfully on her shoulder, as soon as she started playing Sebastian leaned towards my ear and we danced as he was whispering the steps, I did fine, once the Waltz was done first time Miss Mackay praised me and we tried again, this time she decided I should try it without Sebastian's guidance.  
I made a quite a few stumbles and we tried again and again, I was getting better, that was when the clock chimed three.  
"Well Ciela." Miss Mackay said as she was packing away her Violin.  
"I indeed saw improvement in today's lesson, I think this is the best way you learn. Oh and Sebastian?" She asked curiously whilst rising out of the chair.  
"Would you mind dancing with Ciela in her lessons of dancing the Waltz and Tango, maybe even the lifts in Ballet?"  
"I would be delighted to help" Sebastian said with a bow of his head.  
"All the other dances I can help her with but for the next two weeks and a few lessons I may require your help." She said happily.  
"This may also help the young Mistress get used to dancing with taller males also." Sebastian added.  
"You are quite right there Sebastian." She nodded in agreement.  
"Are you fine with this Ciela?" She asked me quizzically.  
I shrugged my shoulders, feigning indifference.  
"Well it's settled then." Sebastian said finally.  
"Very well, I shall get going, it was a great pleasure teaching you Ciela and talking with you too Sebastian." She said with a Cheshire cat like grin.  
"I shall escort you to the front door." Said Sebastian with his eye twitching at the obvious flirting, I shivered in disgust.  
He went to the door to open it and said.  
"After you my Ladies."  
Miss Mackay and I walked out and Sebastian escorted Miss Mackay to the front door, she bade us both farewell then blew a kiss to Sebastian and left.  
Sebastian looked at me and asked.  
"Well my Lady, I believe it is almost dinner time, shall I make some tea beforehand?"  
"Yes, leave it for me in the Study, I wish to finish off reading my book."  
I said in a bored tone.  
"Very well young Mistress." He said with a deep bow and walked off to the kitchen.  
I made my way to the Study and after five minutes of reading my book Sebastian placed the tea in front of me and walked off to make dinner.

Sebastian's POV

Once I had given the young Madam her tea which was Rosé tea. I made my way down to the Kitchen once again and went to start the Mistress' dinner  
Today I think her favourite will do nicely after the young Madam was working hard and doing well today. So on today's menu shall be Beef Wellington, a medium cooked beef with duck paté and pastry wrapped around it, on the side of it shall be thinly chopped potato and sweet corn also a arrangement of steamed vegetables. I made a tea to compliment the dish, once it was made I heard a crash outside. I walked out to see what on earth was going on, I briskly walked down the corridor and as I looked left sure enough I saw Meirin on the floor with her face down and arms stretched out, and just a bit in front of her was a glass vase that she evidently dropped.  
"Meirin, is it impossible for you to not trip over your own feet?" I said slightly annoyed that I am going to have to order another vase that she will no doubt in the future smash.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Sebastian but my laces came undone yes they did" she said muffled due to her head still face-planting the floor.  
"Well next time try to tie them up tighter and get up off this floor so you can clean this up" I said monotone, this is getting too routine.  
"Y-Yes Sir" she said hastily, she got up quickly but nearly fell over again due to a major blood rush to the head, she rushed off to get the dust pan and brush.  
I sighed knowing she'll forget to tie her laces again. I walk back to the kitchen, once I got there I noticed the windows were open, Bard must have opened then when he was having his cigarette, nasty things, gives one such a terribly bad morning cough after a few years.  
I took my Mistress' dinner tray up to her Study, I then knocked on the door and entered to see her just finishing her book again.  
She placed her book to the side once again as I placed the tray on her desk, her eyes lit up when they saw what was for dinner, she picked up her knife and fork from the tray and had her meal. Once she was done she said wearily  
"Sebastian... I feel really sick."  
She got up from her desk and walked slowly to the side of the desk, she suddenly clutched onto her stomach and she fell to her knees knocking over her ink as she fell, groaning, she weakly spoke the words  
"Sebastian... it hurts."  
I was surprised at this behaviour and quickly asked, "what is the matter young Mistress?" I knelt down beside her, this doesn't seem right, what is behind this? She hardly ever falls ill and when she does it's usually just a headache.  
I was still puzzling at the thought when the young Mistress' hand shot up to grab her throat and she screamed an ear piercing shriek then yelled.  
"Sebastian... It's burning!"  
I quickly thought to myself, it cannot be Arsenic poisoning could it? That is where Ciela fully collapsed on the floor writhing and grabbing her throat.  
I had no time to spare, I have to rush to the Kitchen to make an antidote. I picked up the young Mistress who was still jerking violently, I had to hold her tight in my arms as I ran to the Kitchen which is on the first floor, right now we were on the second.  
I raced down the corridor and down the stairs as fast as I could, the young Mistress was jerking less and less as I got closer to the Kitchen, this really isn't good.  
"Hold on just a little longer young Mistress!" I say a little breathlessly, her small form could only blink her eyes slowly to tell me she was still alive.  
As soon as I got to the kitchen I ran to the table in the middle of the room and swept the plates and cutlery onto the floor, with smashes and clatters being heard throughout the room I lay the young Mistress on the table which was now cleared, I had to move fast as her eyes were drooping shut and her breathing was getting more shallow by the second.  
My heart is racing as I run on adrenaline looking through cupboards to find ingredients to an antidote.  
I rummaged quickly not caring about how much of a mess I made, after clearing everything I couldn't find anything that would help treat it, nothing containing sulphur, nothing with vitamin C and nothing containing Selenium.  
I turned to look at the young Mistress.  
She was gagging, it looked like she was going to vomit and she is so pale... I only had one method left. I have to use my abilities to save her, this isn't a method I would have preferred to use because I have to heal her by feeding part of my soul, it would be painful for both of us, absolutely excruciating, but it is my last option I thought solemnly.  
I walk over to Ciela and lean over her, I slowly lean down further to place my lips upon hers, I have to force her mouth open as I feed her. I open her mouth with my own and I could taste the inside of her mouth, it tasted metallic, I was right about the Arsenic.  
As soon as her mouth opened for a few seconds I could feel wisps of my soul licking at the insides of my mouth as it transferred from my body to hers. I gripped the sides of the table as the pain quickly took over the both of us, I was crushing the part of the table that was between my fingers and her back arched and her eyes opened wide, I could see the pain etched on her face as I started shaking from the agony. As soon as I had given her enough of my soul to heal her I stopped kissing her and I then dropped to my knees, I was still clutching the partially crushed table as my head fell forward and I could feel a bead of sweat tracing it's way down the side of my face, Ciela was laying flat against the table breathing evenly and colour returning to her face.  
I got up slowly to then pick up Ciela bridal style again and walk to her Bedroom, she is very light so it didn't take much effort as soon as we entered her Bedroom I removed her clothes and put her in her night shirt and placed her to bed. I walked over to the corner of her room, took a chair and placed it near Ciela's bed so I could keep an eye on her as we both rested.  
As soon as I sat down I was wondering how to poison got into her food...  
After a while I sat up straight,  
"The window!" I said with realisation, someone must have snuck in while I was gone to then poison her food. I sighed. Whoever they are, they are smart, Arsenic is very hard to detect in food. It even got past my notice. I furrowed my eyebrows, how could I have been so foolish, I nearly cost the young Mistress her life and her Soul! I can see that I shall have to be more on guard from now on, who knows when they will hear that she is still alive and who knows when they will try to kill her again.

**Hey when I said she was on top of him I meant that literally not sexually :P haha sorry to disappoint some of you XD**

**I hope you liked the added character, she was just someone to make Ciela a little more feminine but if you would like I can make her into more than just that :) just so you know the Arsenic Poisoning symptoms are as accurate as I could get them and I very much doubt there would be enough to poison her that fast unless there was a lot but who cares, this is fiction :3 **

**Oh and If I made any spelling and grammar mistakes please tell me, I get annoyed at those XD **

**URGENT NOTE: for the next two months I will be studying hard for my year 11 exams so I will unfortunately stop writing for a while :'( this world is just too cruel, there is a huge reason why I would prefer to live in Middle Earth with the Elves, Hobbits and Dwarfs :3 haha I should leave those fantasies to my next Fanfiction XD hehehe**

**anyway please review, it would give me more motivation after my exams are finished and I have regained the use of my brain after extensive study (Ugh I cringe at the word "Study" -_-)**

**bye for now :)**


	3. What is in the shadows Mistress?

**Glad to know somebody is paying attention to my story, I didn't want to leave this chapter just waiting around so I decided to upload it :)** **hope you enjoy :D**

**Just a heads up, this chapter involves a little Mistress on top of her Butler ;) oh and I put me in the story, I hope you don't mind, although I'm debating whether my character should be in more of the story than just this chapter... I'll let you decide :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji jeez quit asking ¬.¬**

Ciela's POV.

After talking to the manager of the Funtom Company about certain pay demands from workers and having finished two of my five lessons I had today it finally comes to English Literature. I sigh rather heavy heartedly, could this day get any more slow and boring? Sebastian who is now being my tutor instead of being my butler has now got his reading glasses on, they are thin rimmed and have a shiny chain that loops around his neck and is attached to the other side, Sebastian is now pointing to something written on the small black board we have in the study and talking about some book that I have been analysing. I turn my head to look outside the window, I could see Finny trying and failing to kill the weeds and tend to the garden, I sometimes wonder why I keep those idiots that are my servants around, the only one that is of use is my butler Sebastian although Tanaka can also be handy every once in a while.  
"So what do you suppose the writer is trying to tell us in this extract young Mistress?" Sebastian asked raising one eyebrow.  
"huh?" I replied in a very bored tone turning my head only slightly towards him so I could look at him.  
"Young Mistress will you please pay attention and restrain your mind from wandering off, your grades won't get any higher at this rate" Sebastian said whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.  
I didn't reply but Sebastian knew I was paying attention once my eyes kept looking at him, he sighed and turned around to keep teaching. After what felt like hours finally a booming gong sounded from the Study's Grandfather clock, Sebastian went away to make lunch.  
I leaned back into my high backed, deep purple study chair, I always liked this chair, the velvet feels great after being bent over a desk for so long. After a few moments of absent minded staring I got up to get my favourite book which was placed on one of the lower shelves so I could reach it.  
Once the said book was in my hands I wandered back to my chair, found my page where I placed my bookmark and proceeded to investing my time to go through at least a quarter of the book.

Sebastian's POV

As soon as the old Grandfather clock chimed to signal lunch time, I made my way towards the kitchen to prepare the young Mistress' lunch. I think something sweet will quench the young Madam's sweet tooth.  
As soon as I found my way towards the kitchen door I could hear the not so very elegant clashing and loud bangs that can only be guessed as Bard trying to cook with some barbaric technique. I look down and place my palm to my forehead, I open the door that lead to the kitchen and my eyes were greeted with Bard holding his flame-thrower as he calls it towards a rather fresh steak.  
"Bard!" I yell at him, hopefully this time I could get something through to that idiotic brain of his.  
"Haven't I told you countless times before? Do not use such a mediocre method in cooking, you only end up destroying the kitchen and I have to clean up your mess!" Throughout my outburst Bard flinched and stood frozen on the spot, after a minute or two he slowly started to turn around and looked at me with his eyes wider than dishes.  
"S-Sebastian when did you get here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour"  
I looked at the kitchen clock to see what the devil he was on about and it appears that it is running an hour late, I decided that I could use this to my advantage, you never know when Bard just might burn down the kitchen again. Speaking of Bard, the middle aged cook was still standing there waiting for my answer.  
"If you really want to know Bard, the young Mistress ordered me to cook her something sweet" I lied casually.  
"Also, why do you have another flame-thrower? I strictly remember destroying the other one you had" I asked him with my eyes squinted suspiciously.  
"Well..." Bard hesitated.  
"Well?" I asked impatiently.  
"Well, I was taught how to make these in the army"  
"That explains the countless number of them" I mumbled to myself.  
"Bard if another is made after I destroy this one I will not hesitate to ask the young Mistress to divide your pay check now please hand that contraption to me" I told him as I gave him my fake smile which was more threatening than my scowl, Bard knows that from experience.  
"Yes Sebastian" Bard said with his head Hung low  
"Good" I said with a more realistic smile on my face. As I took the contraption off Bard I took my pocket watch out from my suit, I had forty five minutes left to make Ciela's lunch, plenty of time to make a cheesecake brownie.  
After cooling the cheesecake rather rapidly I made my way back to the Study where Ciela still resides.  
"Young Mistress I have brought your lunch, today it is a cheesecake brownie, I hope it is to your liking" I placed her meal on her desk and gave her her utensils, she bookmarked the book she was reading and placed it to the side and then took a slice out of her lunch with her fork and tasted it, from the way her eyebrows raised I could tell she liked it, I stood by her to wait for her to finish her meal.

Ciela's POV

Perfect timing as per usual, Sebastian walked through the door and placed my meal before me and placed the knife and fork to the side of the plate, I placed my book to the side and picked up the fork to take a slice from the cheesecake brownie, as soon as I tasted the rich flavours on my tongue I really liked it, of course I never tell my butler that.  
As soon as I was done, Sebastian gathered the dishes and proceeded to walking out the door to get back to the kitchen to place the dishes to wash later, I decided to rest my eyes for a moment so I could catch some sleep before the next lesson which I believe is music.  
"Brilliant" I said sarcastically as sleep took over my mind.

Sebastian's POV

As soon as she was done I took the plate away and put the dishes in the kitchen. As soon as that was done I checked my pocket watch again, it read ten minutes to one, almost time for Miss Mackay to arrive. I made my way down the stairs towards the front door and sure enough a few minutes later there was a rather loud knock at the door.  
I opened the door to greet Miss Mackay who was indeed waiting there.  
"Good afternoon Miss Mackay, I hope the journey here wasn't too troublesome." I said in the most friendly tone I could muster.  
"It was fine Sebastian sweetie, just a short trip from London to here, it is only a few miles and the road is used by many people, I doubt anything could go wrong there and you know I don't mind seeing you again." She said with a grin on her face.  
"Now where is Ciela? We best get started a soon as possible, I love hearing Ciela in Music, such talent in a fine young lady." She said proudly.  
"Yes the young Mistress truly does sound lovely." I agreed with her still slightly annoyed at the new nickname that she had adopted me with. Miss Mackay does know how to annoy me to no end, I supposed it is because she loves to humour herself by dancing around men and I don't mean literally, she only does that for her career, if I didn't know better I would swear she is a Succubus.  
"Well Sebastian, I hope the three idiots aren't giving you too much trouble." Miss Mackay said jokingly.  
I chuckled knowing exactly who she meant.  
"Well once again I caught Bard trying to burn the Mansion down." I said with a very small smirk.  
"Ah, the flame-thrower and the steak stunt again, I should have guessed." She said in amusement.  
"Oh Sebastian?" She asked. "Would you mind dancing with Ciela in her Dance lessons today? Whilst doing a Ballet recital I sprained my ankle today but not too seriously but I'm afraid that teaching the Waltz to Ciela will not do well on the healing process, I have to not dance for about two weeks." She said rather sadly.  
"Of course I shall dance with Ciela for you and you can instruct Ciela from a chair if you would like."  
"That would be fantastic Sebastian, my driver won't be back until three anyway, also I'd rather not try to phone him." She said cheerfully.  
I never really knew how I grew to bare having a conversation with her. I suppose it was after she found Finny killing the garden again and giving him a very long and stern lesson on tending to the garden, watching Finny cowering under her gaze really was amusing. She then started to talk about how useless they are and then our conversations grew into friendly chatter but we never got close, I'm sure she would pounce on me if I ever let my guard down.  
As soon as I came out of my thought process I told Miss Mackay that she could wait in the Music Room whilst I went to retrieve the young Lady from the Study I could feel her eyes watching me as I walked away, I could only hazard a guess as to where she was looking. As I opened the doors I could see the young Mistress leaning against the back of her chair asleep.  
"Honestly Madam, this will only ruin your sleeping pattern." I say to myself a little hushed as I started to walk towards the young Mistress. As I got closer I could see a trickle of sweat on her forehead, her eyebrows furrowed and her muscles on her arms tensing. She was having a nightmare once again.  
As I stood in front of her I leant down and tried to shake the young Mistress awake. As soon as I touched her shoulder her eyes flew open and she suddenly grabbed my throat and pushed me, I fell backwards slightly surprised by her actions. She ended up straddling my waist whilst she still gripped my throat with a panicked look in her eyes and panting heavily.  
It only took a few seconds for the surprise to leave me.  
"Young Mistress?" I asked still rather hesitantly so as to not scare the young Madam again, the look on my face showed the young Mistress that I was unfazed by her actions.  
Her eyes seemed to focus on my face and she realised who I was, surprise suddenly entered her eyes.  
She got up quickly but gracefully and turned her back towards me, as I was leaning up still on the floor she said,  
"Don't ever wake me up like that again, that is an order! If I was in my bed I would have probably pulled my knife from under my pillow and slit your throat!" She said in an angry tone.  
I chuckled knowing that a human weapon could not kill me, she also knew that, so once I got up and brushed the wrinkles from my suit I said "Well, that would leave an awful mess now wouldn't it my Lady?"  
"Very much so" she replied.  
"Now young Mistress, Miss Mackay is waiting in the Music Room, shall we proceed to the next lesson?" I asked politely.  
"Very well, the sooner we get things done the better." She said irritated.  
I opened the door to let the young Madam out of the room and closed the door quietly behind us.

Ciela's POV

As soon as I was out of the door and was heading towards the Music Room, I couldn't help but think back to the embarrassing situation with Sebastian back in the Study, a Lady on top of her butler is very crude and should never happen again, I was trying to fight away the blush that was sneaking it's way onto my cheeks.  
Sebastian was still trailing behind me as I reached the large dark brown door that lead into the Music Room.  
Sitting with her lean legs crossed at the ankles and back very straight was my teacher Miss Jane Mackay, she is very tall, just a half a head under Sebastian and she has long dark brown hair that reached to the bottom of her spine which made her skin look paler than it really was and her dark green eyes complimented her dark pink lips. Her dress that she is wearing is a French Ballet dancer styled dress, it was a pale blue in colour and around the tutu that reached just past her knees is a black lace design that bunches up in one side and where it is bunched, three red roses are perched above the lace, she is also wearing opaque white tights and red satin ballet slippers on her feet. She never wore any make up because she believes natural beauty is true beauty, she has a fit whenever I wear makeup because she thinks it will 'ruin my face'.  
She looked at me with her eyes squinted slightly and a smile placed on her face, she is too happy sometimes.  
"Now Ciela, please excuse me for my attire, the Dance recital took longer than expected. Now for your lesson plan, for about fifteen minutes we shall do Music Theory, hopefully you can still remember what an accent over a note indicates" she said with a playful wink, she knows I need to work on my Music Theory.  
"Then we'll have half an hour of Violin, you still need to work on Canon in D major, you still have a few mistakes here and there, after that I think half an hour of vocal warm ups and singing Ave Maria in E flat Major, your pronunciation of certain words needs fixing up. After that lesson, forty five minutes of dancing the Waltz which Sebastian shall help you with because I cannot dance for another two weeks due to an injury I had earlier today."  
I look at her wide eyed, all that and after it all I have to dance with my butler?  
"What? You cannot expect me to dance with Sebastian... he's too tall." I made an excuse fast, this never fooled her  
"Oh come now Ciela, men will not become short for you to suit your convenience, also I am not that much shorter than Sebastian. Now, stop complaining, it's uncouth for a Lady to complain." She said impatiently.  
"Now let us start Theory." She said so as to finalize the argument.  
I walked over to sit on the chair next to hers and she proceeded to teach me about accents and glissando's and many other things, I then went to play Canon in D major on my Violin, she adjusted my position of holding the Violin and then taught me how to do the faster section that I always get wrong, after half an hour I had almost perfected it, Miss Mackay told me to keep practising so I could get better.  
We then started my warm ups which took about fifteen,minutes and started Ave Maria.  
"Ciela, don't forget about your O's when it comes to "ora pro nobis" remember it's pronounced as the "O" in 'HOT'." She stopped her Piano accompaniment as soon as I made the mistake so she could correct me.  
She is a very good teacher and she never gets impatient with me, she understands that people learn at different paces unlike my last teacher who said I was a "lost cause when it came to Music". After the half hour she said,  
"Now Ciela, time to dance" she grinned at me.  
"That was beautiful singing as always, you truly sound like a lovely Mezzo Soprano. Now Sebastian I hope you are ready."  
She looked towards Sebastian with a renewed glint in her eyes. Sebastian was sitting in a chair in the far corner listening to me.  
"Certainly" he replied calmly.  
"I just hope the young Mistress is also ready."  
"Of course I am." I said defensively as I crossed my arms.  
"Good." They both said in unison.  
Miss Mackay despite her injury glided towards a chair, sat down and suited herself up with her Violin.  
"I might as well be of some use by providing you with some Music instead of having it played on a record, it sounds nicer that way, oh and Sebastian, I think it is best while you are dancing to walk her through the steps, then we shall see how she does, if she makes a mistake we shall repeat the walk-through and then try again, I know well enough Sebastian that you are very good at this Dance."  
She sat up straight and placed her Violin skilfully on her shoulder, as soon as she started playing Sebastian leaned towards my ear and we danced as he was whispering the steps, I did fine, once the Waltz was done first time Miss Mackay praised me and we tried again, this time she decided I should try it without Sebastian's guidance.  
I made a quite a few stumbles and we tried again and again, I was getting better, that was when the clock chimed three.  
"Well Ciela." Miss Mackay said as she was packing away her Violin.  
"I indeed saw improvement in today's lesson, I think this is the best way you learn. Oh and Sebastian?" She asked curiously whilst rising out of the chair.  
"Would you mind dancing with Ciela in her lessons of dancing the Waltz and Tango, maybe even the lifts in Ballet?"  
"I would be delighted to help" Sebastian said with a bow of his head.  
"All the other dances I can help her with but for the next two weeks and a few lessons I may require your help." She said happily.  
"This may also help the young Mistress get used to dancing with taller males also." Sebastian added.  
"You are quite right there Sebastian." She nodded in agreement.  
"Are you fine with this Ciela?" She asked me quizzically.  
I shrugged my shoulders, feigning indifference.  
"Well it's settled then." Sebastian said finally.  
"Very well, I shall get going, it was a great pleasure teaching you Ciela and talking with you too Sebastian." She said with a Cheshire cat like grin.  
"I shall escort you to the front door." Said Sebastian with his eye twitching at the obvious flirting, I shivered in disgust.  
He went to the door to open it and said.  
"After you my Ladies."  
Miss Mackay and I walked out and Sebastian escorted Miss Mackay to the front door, she bade us both farewell then blew a kiss to Sebastian and left.  
Sebastian looked at me and asked.  
"Well my Lady, I believe it is almost dinner time, shall I make some tea beforehand?"  
"Yes, leave it for me in the Study, I wish to finish off reading my book."  
I said in a bored tone.  
"Very well young Mistress." He said with a deep bow and walked off to the kitchen.  
I made my way to the Study and after five minutes of reading my book Sebastian placed the tea in front of me and walked off to make dinner.

Sebastian's POV

Once I had given the young Madam her tea which was Rosé tea. I made my way down to the Kitchen once again and went to start the Mistress' dinner  
Today I think her favourite will do nicely after the young Madam was working hard and doing well today. So on today's menu shall be Beef Wellington, a medium cooked beef with duck paté and pastry wrapped around it, on the side of it shall be thinly chopped potato and sweet corn also a arrangement of steamed vegetables. I made a tea to compliment the dish, once it was made I heard a crash outside. I walked out to see what on earth was going on, I briskly walked down the corridor and as I looked left sure enough I saw Meirin on the floor with her face down and arms stretched out, and just a bit in front of her was a glass vase that she evidently dropped.  
"Meirin, is it impossible for you to not trip over your own feet?" I said slightly annoyed that I am going to have to order another vase that she will no doubt in the future smash.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Sebastian but my laces came undone yes they did" she said muffled due to her head still face-planting the floor.  
"Well next time try to tie them up tighter and get up off this floor so you can clean this up" I said monotone, this is getting too routine.  
"Y-Yes Sir" she said hastily, she got up quickly but nearly fell over again due to a major blood rush to the head, she rushed off to get the dust pan and brush.  
I sighed knowing she'll forget to tie her laces again. I walk back to the kitchen, once I got there I noticed the windows were open, Bard must have opened then when he was having his cigarette, nasty things, gives one such a terribly bad morning cough after a few years.  
I took my Mistress' dinner tray up to her Study, I then knocked on the door and entered to see her just finishing her book again.  
She placed her book to the side once again as I placed the tray on her desk, her eyes lit up when they saw what was for dinner, she picked up her knife and fork from the tray and had her meal. Once she was done she said wearily  
"Sebastian... I feel really sick."  
She got up from her desk and walked slowly to the side of the desk, she suddenly clutched onto her stomach and she fell to her knees knocking over her ink as she fell, groaning, she weakly spoke the words  
"Sebastian... it hurts."  
I was surprised at this behaviour and quickly asked, "what is the matter young Mistress?" I knelt down beside her, this doesn't seem right, what is behind this? She hardly ever falls ill and when she does it's usually just a headache.  
I was still puzzling at the thought when the young Mistress' hand shot up to grab her throat and she screamed an ear piercing shriek then yelled.  
"Sebastian... It's burning!"  
I quickly thought to myself, it cannot be Arsenic poisoning could it? That is where Ciela fully collapsed on the floor writhing and grabbing her throat.  
I had no time to spare, I have to rush to the Kitchen to make an antidote. I picked up the young Mistress who was still jerking violently, I had to hold her tight in my arms as I ran to the Kitchen which is on the first floor, right now we were on the second.  
I raced down the corridor and down the stairs as fast as I could, the young Mistress was jerking less and less as I got closer to the Kitchen, this really isn't good.  
"Hold on just a little longer young Mistress!" I say a little breathlessly, her small form could only blink her eyes slowly to tell me she was still alive.  
As soon as I got to the kitchen I ran to the table in the middle of the room and swept the plates and cutlery onto the floor, with smashes and clatters being heard throughout the room I lay the young Mistress on the table which was now cleared, I had to move fast as her eyes were drooping shut and her breathing was getting more shallow by the second.  
My heart is racing as I run on adrenaline looking through cupboards to find ingredients to an antidote.  
I rummaged quickly not caring about how much of a mess I made, after clearing everything I couldn't find anything that would help treat it, nothing containing sulphur, nothing with vitamin C and nothing containing Selenium.  
I turned to look at the young Mistress.  
She was gagging, it looked like she was going to vomit and she is so pale... I only had one method left. I have to use my abilities to save her, this isn't a method I would have preferred to use because I have to heal her by feeding part of my soul, it would be painful for both of us, absolutely excruciating, but it is my last option I thought solemnly.  
I walk over to Ciela and lean over her, I slowly lean down further to place my lips upon hers, I have to force her mouth open as I feed her. I open her mouth with my own and I could taste the inside of her mouth, it tasted metallic, I was right about the Arsenic.  
As soon as her mouth opened for a few seconds I could feel wisps of my soul licking at the insides of my mouth as it transferred from my body to hers. I gripped the sides of the table as the pain quickly took over the both of us, I was crushing the part of the table that was between my fingers and her back arched and her eyes opened wide, I could see the pain etched on her face as I started shaking from the agony. As soon as I had given her enough of my soul to heal her I stopped kissing her and I then dropped to my knees, I was still clutching the partially crushed table as my head fell forward and I could feel a bead of sweat tracing it's way down the side of my face, Ciela was laying flat against the table breathing evenly and colour returning to her face.  
I got up slowly to then pick up Ciela bridal style again and walk to her Bedroom, she is very light so it didn't take much effort as soon as we entered her Bedroom I removed her clothes and put her in her night shirt and placed her to bed. I walked over to the corner of her room, took a chair and placed it near Ciela's bed so I could keep an eye on her as we both rested.  
As soon as I sat down I was wondering how to poison got into her food...  
After a while I sat up straight,  
"The window!" I said with realisation, someone must have snuck in while I was gone to then poison her food. I sighed. Whoever they are, they are smart, Arsenic is very hard to detect in food. It even got past my notice. I furrowed my eyebrows, how could I have been so foolish, I nearly cost the young Mistress her life and her Soul! I can see that I shall have to be more on guard from now on, who knows when they will hear that she is still alive and who knows when they will try to kill her again.

**Hey when I said she was on top of him I meant that literally not sexually :P haha sorry to disappoint some of you XD**

**I hope you liked the added character, she was just someone to make Ciela a little more feminine but if you would like I can make her into more than just that :) just so you know the Arsenic Poisoning symptoms are as accurate as I could get them and I very much doubt there would be enough to poison her that fast unless there was a lot but who cares, this is fiction :3 **

**Oh and If I made any spelling and grammar mistakes please tell me, I get annoyed at those XD **

**URGENT NOTE: for the next two months I will be studying hard for my year 11 exams so I will unfortunately stop writing for a while :'( this world is just too cruel, there is a huge reason why I would prefer to live in Middle Earth with the Elves, Hobbits and Dwarfs :3 haha I should leave those fantasies to my next Fanfiction XD hehehe**

**anyway please review, it would give me more motivation after my exams are finished and I have regained the use of my brain after extensive study (Ugh I cringe at the word "Study" -_-)**

**bye for now :)**


End file.
